The Truth Behind the Story
by ScheryRasen
Summary: Hanji menyukai sang pangeran baginya, Levi Ackerman. Dia mengungkapkan cintanya lewat tulisan. Apakah dia berhasil mendapatkan cinta sang pangeran idamannya itu? Chapter 3, UP! (OOC, AU school) Cover by : Maghfirare on DeviantArt
1. Cerita Rahasia 1

Hanji Zoe adalah seorang murid baru di kelas 8 - 4, tepatnya di Trost Junior High School. Dia bertemu dengan sahabat barunya di kelasnya, Petra Ral. Hanji suka menulis cerita, sehingga Petra pun senang berteman dengannya. Karena jika dia kehabisan bacaan (maklum, Petra gak punya duit banyak buat beli novel :v ), dia tinggal membaca tulisan karangan Hanji yang terkadang aneh, kocak, dan gak jelas. Tapi, sekarang Hanji sedang menulis hal yang serius dan sepertinya ada sedikit unsur cinta. Petra penasaran, apa yang akan ditulis Hanji nanti?

* * *

 **-The Truth Behind the Story-**

 **(Cerita** **Rahasia #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)**

 **belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please, after you read this story, don't forget to review, too!**

* * *

"Petra...!" teriak Hanji sambil menghampiri Petra yang tempat duduknya tak jauh dari Hanji.

"Doushita no, Hanji? Bikin kaget saja" memang, kedatangan Hanji selalu mengagetkan Petra.

"Mau makan bareng?" tanya Hanji sambil membawa kotak bekal kuning bermotif titan, ya, Hanji sangat suka dengan makhluk bernama Titan yang berasal anime kesukaan nya.

"Boleh..boleh, tapi jangan disini, di taman sekolah aja yuk!"

"Ide bagus! Yosh, kita kesana!" seru Hanji sambil menarik tangan Petra. Dia memang sudah tidak sabar, karena taman sekolah adalah salah satu tempat favorit di sekolah, selain perpustakaan.

"Ano...Matte kudasai, Hanji! Aku ingin mengambil kotak bekalku dulu"

"O, iya, gomen, aku lupa, hehehehe.."

Mereka pun bergegas menuju taman sekolah yang indah itu.

* * *

"Hanji, apa kau menulis cerita baru lagi?" Petra memulai pembicaraan,

"Hmmm... sebenarnya aku belum punya ide, makanya sekarang aku belum menulis cerita lagi"

"Yaaahhhh, pantas saja kau sudah lama tak mengirim cerita mu ke klub mading itu, padahal aku menunggu sebulan,lho!" Petra terlihat kecewa, sebab dia sangat menyukai cerita aneh Hanji. Dia rajin memeriksa mading sekolah tiap bulan hanya untuk melihat naskah cerita Hanji. Walaupun Petra dekat dengan Hanji, tapi Hanji tak mengizinkan Petra membaca naskah ceritanya sebelum dia mengirim nya ke klub mading bulanan di Trost Junior High School.

"Hahahahaha, kau menunggu sekian lama itu hanya untuk membaca cerita konyolku itu? Haahahahahhaah!" Hanji tertawa keras karena menurutnya, menunggu terbitnya cerita karangannya adalah suatu hal yang konyol.

"Aku serius, Hanji! Aku terhibur karena kau sering menulis cerita yang aneh itu, arigatou~"

"Ano.. Hanji..." Petra kemudian menepuk pundak Hanji.

"Nani?"

"Kau tahu Levi? Cowok yang duduk di depan mu persis, iya, kan?" tanya Petra secara tiba-tiba

Hanji pun terdiam. Levi Ackerman, salah satu murid yang menurut Hanji (tidak, hampir seluruh wanita di Trost Junior High School) itu _Cool_. Murid yang tampan, pintar, dan mungkin istilah kerennya _badass._ Levi selalu menjadi incaran para wanita di sekolah itu. Dulu, bahkan ada yang pernah mengiriminya surat cinta, tapi langsung disobek dan dibuang ke tempat sampah. Levi memang tipe orang yang dingin, dan dia tak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Oleh karena itu, Levi memilih beristirahat di kelas saja bersama teman-temannya seperti, Oluo, Eld, Gunther.

Diam-diam, Hanji memiliki perasaan terhadap Levi di dalam hatinya..

Wajah Hanji memerah.

"Ano...Hanji..Hanji!" panggil Petra dengan keras

"eeh...hmmm..aha!"

"Doushita no, Hanji?"

"AKHIRNYA AKU PUNYA IDE UNTUK CERITA SELANJUTNYA, Aku memerlukan buku dan pena, Sankyu~, Petra!" teriak Hanji, kemudian berlari menuju ke kelas, dan meninggalkan Petra.

"Chotto Matte...HAAAANJIIII...!" teriak Petra seraya mengejar Hanji yang menggila itu.

* * *

BRAAAAKK!

Hanji langsung membuka pintu kelas dengan keras, dan menuju tempat duduknya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah binder yang berisi naskah-naskah ceritanya tersebut dan mengeluarkan pulpen ink gel miliknya. Dia langsung menulis beberapa kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Lalu, Petra muncul menghampirinya.

"Cieee... udah mulai nulis lagi, nih, yee!" Petra menepuk pundak Hanji, sebenarnya tadi dia masih agak kesal gara-gara ditinggal Hanji, tapi di sisi lain, dia senang karena sahabatnya menulis lagi. Hanji tetap tidak merespon, dia masih asyik menulis. Tapi Hanji menulis dengan tersenyum. Petra belum pernah melihat sahabatnya menulis dengan muka seceria ini. Biasanya, Hanji menulis dengan muka yang biasa saja. Petra penasaran apa yang akan ditulis nya nanti. Petra sungguh penasaran.

* * *

Hari ini, jadwal Petra membersihkan kelas sebelum pulang sekolah. Jadi, Hanji pulang terlebih dahulu. Saat Petra memeriksa seluruh kolong meja, dia melihat sebuah buku di kolong meja Hanji.

"Si Hanji nih kebiasaan, suka ninggalin binder note-nya, aku mau lihat sebentar, ah!" (niat jahil Petra) Petra membuka sebuah halaman yang berisi cerita yang baru ditulis Hanji tadi. Saat melihat judulnya,

"Hah?! 'Levi Pangeranku'? Buset, lebay amat judulnya, eh, tunggu, jangan-jangan Hanji suka sama Levi?" pikir Petra.

* * *

 **(to be continued)**

Hai, aku penulis baru di . Ini cerita pertamaku, jadi tolong direview tapi mohon gunakan bahasa yang baik,ya! Oiya, kalau kalian mau ngasih saran cerita selanjutnya di chapter berikutnya, boleh kok (di kolom review). Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca cerita ini ! Arigatou~!


	2. Ungkapan yang Disembunyikan 2

Petra sungguh penasaran, apa yang akan ditulis Hanji nanti. Saat membersihkan kelas, Petra tak sengaja menemukan buku yang berisi naskah-naskah cerita karangan Hanji yang tertinggal di kelas. Salah satu halaman di buku itu berisi cerita yang ditulis Hanji barusan. Dilihat dari judulnya, sih, memang agak norak. Tapi sepertinya ini adalah ungkapan sesuatu yang ada di benak Hanji saat ini. Ya, apakah memang benar Hanji menyukai Levi?

* * *

 **The Truth Behind the Story**

 **(Ungkapan yang Disembunyikan #2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)**

 **belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please, after you read this story, don't forget to review, too!**

* * *

Secara diam-diam, Petra membuka buku (lebih tepatnya binder note) 'terlarang' itu. Petra menemukan sebuah halaman yang berjudulkan "Levi Pangeranku". Ah, daripada penasaran, langsung dibaca saja, ah!

" _Levi, datang sebagai pangeran di hidupku. Satu-satunya pria yang membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan dengan pria sepertinya. Pangeran yang dulu menyelamatkan diriku saat hujan. Setiap kali aku menatap wajahnya, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Aku sepertinya telah jatuh cinta dengan pangeran sepertinya. Levi, mukanya yang datar itulah yang membuat terpesona. Dikelas, ku selalu menunggu kehadiran lelaki berambut hitam itu. Ku menatapnya dengan penuh senyuman. Aku ingin-"_ kalimat itu terpotong karena memang belum selesai ditulis.

Petra mengernyitkan dahi saat membacanya. Benarkah ini karangan Hanji? Hanji tak pernah biasanya menulis hal seperti ini.

 _BRAAAAAKKK!_

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka secara keras. Didekat pintu itu, terdapat perempuan berambut ponytail coklat, dan tentu saja dengan kacamata itu, Petra sangat mengenalnya, sudah tak asing lagi.

"Kembalikan padaku!" teriak perempuan itu. Dia menjulurkan tangannya tanda minta ingin dikembalikan bukunya tersebut.

"Hanji?! Kau belum pulang?" tanya Petra dengan polos, sebenarnya dia ketakutan karena dia sudah membaca binder note 'terlarang' itu. Hanji kalau sudah marah, gawat keadaannya. Petra sudah siap dengan teriakan dan makian Hanji.

"Belumlah, kalau sudah pulang, mana mungkin aku disini? Sekarang cepat kembalikan itu padaku!" Hanji menunjuk ke binder note yang ada ditangan Petra. Petra langsung menyodorkan binder note itu.

"Terima Kasih" ucap Hanji dengan singkat. "Pasti kau sudah tahu apa yang kutulis tadi, mohon jangan kasih tahu semua orang, ataupun Levi" Hanji membalikkan badan dan sudah keluar dari ruangan kelas.

Petra terdiam. Hanji yang gila dan otaknya penuh imajinasi itu ternyata didalam hatinya sedang menyukai seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan cowok idaman para cewek di Trost Junior High School, Levi Ackerman.

Levi, cowok dingin yang ramai dibicarakan cewek-cewek karena ketampanannya. Hanji sebenarnya ingin ikutan 'nimbrung', tapi dia lebih memilih untuk membicarakan cowok idamannya itu lewat cerita yang ia tulis. Saat Levi baru datang ke sekolah, Hanji tak seperti cewek-cewek lain yang menunggu di koridor hanya untuk menyapa Levi. Itu sangat berisik, dan berlebihan. Levi tak suka hal-hal seperti itu dan ia memilih mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas.

Hanji menyambut Levi yang baru masuk kelas dengan cara hanya menatap Levi dari bangkunya dengan senyuman. Bahkan terkadang, Hanji mengucap 'Selamat pagi' atau hanya sekadar 'Halo'. Levi hanya membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hanji. Sebenarnya Hanji sangat senang dengan perlakuan seperti itu, tapi dia menahan agar tidak kegirangan didepan Levi.

* * *

Petra pulang ke rumah karena hari sudah sore. Petra langsung meletakkan tas dan sweaternya di kursi kamarnya. Dia tak habis pikir, bahwa yang ditulis Hanji tadi seperti ungkapan perasaan yang ada di benak Hanji.

"Mungkin kalo dijadiin surat cinta, keren kali ya" pikir Petra.

Ya, Author juga sependapat denganmu, Petra-chan!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Hanji mengajak Petra ke taman sekolah untuk memakan bekal bersama. Lalu saat Hanji hendak melahap sosis dari kotak bekalnya, Petra memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau menyukai Levi, kan?" tanya gadis berambut oranye itu to the point.

Wajah Hanji memerah, dia terdiam seketika.

"i..iyaa.." Hanji mulai membuka suara. Seraya ia membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hmm..bagaimana jika kuceritakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Hanji tiba-tiba secara misterius, yang membuat rasa ingin tahu Petra meningkat.

"Boleh, boleh!" ucap Petra seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Begini..."

* * *

Waktu itu, saat Hanji berangkat sekolah, tiba-tiba saja turun hujan deras. Hanji yang lupa membawa payung pun terpaksa menutup kepalanya dengan tas dan lari secepat mungkin menuju sekolah. Jarak rumah Hanji ke sekolah memang dekat, sehingga bisa berjalan kaki. Hanji sampai didepan gerbang sekolah dengan seragam yang kebasahan akibat hujan deras yang telah mengguyurnya. Hanji masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah sambil menggigil, karena kedinginan. Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang melemparkan jas kearah punggung Hanji. Lalu disebelah Hanji ada cowok 'pendek', yang rupanya sang pemilik jas yang sekarang berada di punggung Hanji. Jas itu menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Makanya kalau hujan bawa payung, Mata Empat!"

"eem..iya..ngomong-ngomong, makasih jasnya" ucap Hanji dengan polos.

"Simpan saja jas itu, terserah mau kembalikan kapan.."

"emm..siapa namamu? kelas berapa?" tanya Hanji ke cowok pendek itu. Waktu itu, Hanji baru menjadi murid di Trost, jadi belum mengenal semua orang di sekolahnya, hanya mengenal Petra seorang.

"Aku Levi, aku ini sekelas denganmu, bodoh" walaupun terkesan menghina, tapi nada bicaranya yang cool itulah yang menghangatkan hati Hanji.

Levi mempercepat langkah menuju kelas dan meninggalkan Hanji. Hanji pun ikut menuju kelas.

Dua hari kemudian, Hanji ingin mengembalikan jas Levi. Jas hitam itu sudah dicuci bersih.

Hanji pun menuju bangku Levi yang tak jauh dari bangkunya. Hanji menghampirinya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"hmmm...aku ingin mengembalikan jasmu, ini, arigatou~" Hanji menyodorkan jas itu ke tangan Levi.

"Tak masalah" jawab Levi singkat. Tak lama kemudian, Levi tersenyum ke arah Hanji.

Senyum. Ya, senyum itu. Senyum yang jarang ditampakkan oleh wajah dingin Levi. Apalagi dia tersenyum ke arah Hanji. Bagi cewek-cewek 'fangirl' Levi, wajah Levi tersenyum itu sangatlah langka. Langka. Levi jarang tersenyum semenjak dua sahabatnya, Farlan & Isabel, pergi meninggalkannya karena kecelakaan.

Hanji jatuh cinta dengan Levi. Hanji menyukainya. Namun Hanji malu mengungkapkannya langsung. Karena selama cewek-cewek fangirl itu masih mengincar cowok 'pendek cool' itu, Hanji tak bisa mengatakan cintanya. Hanji mencintainya dalam diam. Dia mengungkapkannya lewat tulisan. Ya, ungkapan yang disembunyikan.

* * *

"Kau harus memperjuangkannya, Hanji!" ucap Petra dengan semangat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mendukungmu, kau harus bisa mendapatkan hati sang pangeran!"

"Aku ingin begitu, tapi...apakah Levi akan menerimaku?" Hanji menunduk, dan terdiam.

"Kau jangan patah semangat, aku akan membantu mu!" Petra menepuk pundak Hanji, dengan semangat tentunya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hanji kebingungan.

"Rahasia"

 **(to be continued)**


	3. Tutor Pribadi 3

Terjawab sudah, alasan dibalik judul karangan Hanji yang terkesan _norak_ itu. Petra pun sudah mengetahuinya dan ia ingin membantu mewujudkan mimpi sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan hati 'pangerannya' itu. Lalu, apa yang direncanakan Petra untuk membantu sahabatnya tersebut?

* * *

 **\- The Truth Behind The Story -**

 **(Tutor Pribadi) #3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)**

 **belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **Warning : au, ooc, typo(s), cerita nan gaje + maksa**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Please, after you read this story, don't forget to review, too!**_

* * *

"Rahasia? Apa maksudmu, Petra?" Hanji mulai penasaran apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh sahabatnya.

"Ah, apa aku tak perlu merahasiakannya, ya?" Petra menoleh ke arah Hanji, lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Seolah, mengisyaratkan bahwa yang ingin dikatakan adalah sesuatu yang 'penting' untuk Hanji.

"Iyalah, jelas!" tegas Hanji yang semakin tidak sabar, ia merasa gemas pada sahabatnya itu.

"Oiya, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya," nada bicara Petra mulai terdengar serius, "saat ujian matematika kemarin, kau mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas, apa itu 'murni' nilaimu?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau tak percaya denganku?" Hanji terlihat kesal, selain karena Petra bertanya seperti itu, ia juga kesal karena pertanyaannya belum terjawab oleh sahabatnya.

"Iya, iya, aku percaya, kok,"

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Begini, apa kau tahu," Petra menatap ke arah langit, "kalau sebenarnya Levi itu lemah dalam pelajaran Matematika?" Petra diam sesaat, lalu melanjutkan menghabiskan sisa makanan yang ada di kotak bekalnya.

Hanji terkejut dan terheran-heran dengan pernyataan Petra barusan. Seolah ini adalah kesempatan 'pertama' Hanji untuk berinteraksi lebih jauh dengan Levi.

"Aku rasa, aku ingin mengajarinya," tekad Hanji.

"Itu yang mestinya aku katakan selanjutnya," ujar Petra sambil menyuap makanan ke mulutnya. "Justru aku ingin kau mengajarinya, ya, satu-dua materi, cukup, lha."

Bel tanda mulai pelajaran berdering kencang. "Petra, buruan makannya, kita mesti cepat ke kelas!' Hanji berlari dengan kencang, dan seperti biasa meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sedang makan itu.

"Ah, kebiasaan, deh," Petra beranjak, dan berlari menyusul Hanji sambil membawa kotak bekalnya.

* * *

"Hari ini, Pak Erwin tidak masuk ke kelas ini dikarenakan ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah kita, Pak Pixis," Mike, sang ketua kelas 8-4, menjelaskan kepada teman-teman sekelasnya, "tapi ini bukan berarti kalian ada 'jam kosong', ya. Kalian tetap dibebankan dengan soal-soal matematika yang menyebalkan ini," Mike membawa setumpuk kertas soal-soal matematika yang merupakan titipan dari guru matematika mereka, Pak Erwin.

Lalu, Mike pun membagikan soal-soal itu kepada teman-teman sekelasnya satu-persatu. "Kalian boleh berdiskusi saat mengerjakannya," jelas Mike.

Semuanya bangun dari kursinya, lalu berkumpul di salah satu meja untuk mendiskusikan soal itu bersama. Suasana kelas menjadi riuh, dan semuanya mengeluarkan ide, pikiran, dan pendapat mereka masing-masing dalam memecahkan soal tersebut.

" _Tidak, kau salah, rumusnya adalah x/y!"_

 _"Terbalik, rumusnya itu y/x!"_

 _"Kita ini mau menghitung gradien, tahu. Bukan persamaan garis, beda!"_

Petra berbisik kepada Hanji, "Sebaiknya kau tak usah ikut pembahasan mereka, lebih baik kau kerjakan sendiri saja." Setelah itu, Petra beranjak dari kursinya dan ikut serta dalam 'perdebatan' antar-teman sekelasnya itu.

Hanji menghembuskan nafasnya, dan mulai mengerjakan soal, sendirian. Dalam hati, Hanji sebenarnya ingin ikut dalam 'perdebatan' itu, tapi ia menurut saja dengan Petra. Toh, katanya dia mau membantunya dalam mendapatkan hati sang _pangeran_ -nya itu, begitu yang dipikirkan Hanji. Jadi, ia menahan diri dan tetap berada di kursinya, lalu mengerjakan soal-soal itu secara mandiri.

* * *

"Apa ini?" tanya Levi saat Mike menyodorkan kertas soal itu kepadanya.

"Kertas soal, Levi." jawab Mike singkat. Jujur saja, Levi benci jika harus berurusan dengan soal matematika. Biasanya, Levi akan meminta bantuan kepada Mike. Tapi kali ini, Mike terlihat mengabaikannya. "Kerjakan sendiri."

"Ah, sial," Levi mendengus kesal, siapa yang bisa diandalkan selain Mike?

Mengikuti 'diskusi' antarteman? Mimpi buruk. Ya, Levi tidak suka mengerjakan tugas secara berkelompok, apalagi dengan kelompok yang ramainya luar biasa. Menurutnya, belajar berkelompok itu membuatnya tidak leluasa saat belajar. Levi terlihat kebingungan saat menatap soal itu, mengerjakan soal matematika sama saja seperti disuruh menerjemahkan bahasa alien, baginya.

Mata Levi tertuju pada seorang teman perempuannya yang sedang asyik mengerjakan soal, sendirian. _"Hm, Si Mata Empat itu sepertinya pintar, ya,"_

 _Aneh, kenapa dia tidak ikut berdiskusi? Apa dia tipenya sama denganku?_

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Levi tergerak untuk beranjak menuju meja Hanji sambil membawa kertas soal itu.

* * *

"Oi, Hanji," tegur Levi pelan, suaranya bahkan tak terdengar akibat riuhnya suasana kelas.

Sang empunya nama menoleh, "Apa?"

Hanji terkejut ketika melihat sosok pendek yang berada dibelakangnya, benarkah dia yang memanggilnya?

 _APA? DIA SI PANGERAN ITU? ADA APA INI, ADA APA INI? TIBA-TIBA DIA MENGHAMPIRIKU? ADUH, BAGAIMANA INI? SEJAK KAPAN DIA DISINI? AYAYAYAYAYAY!  
_

"S _tay cool_ , Hanji," gumam Hanji pelan sambil mengusap dadanya, "iya, ada apa, Levi?"

"Mmm, bisa membantuku mengerjakan soal-soal ini?" Levi menyodorkan kertas soal miliknya ke arah Hanji.

"Oh, boleh saja, bagaimana kalau kita berdiskusi bersama? Ada beberapa bagian yang belum kujawab," usul Hanji dengan nada santai, yang sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia sedang berteriak bahagia.

"Ah, tapi, aku bodoh dalam pelajaran ini,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Levi. Aku akan mengajarimu, tenang saja," ucap Hanji dengan senyum yang melengkung di bibirnya, "yuk, mulai belajar."

* * *

Mereka berdua memilih untuk duduk di sudut pojok kelas, tepatnya berada di barisan bangku paling belakang. Agar terhindar dari keramaian kelas, alasannya.

"Oke, sekarang kita mulai dari nomor berapa?"

"Hm, bagaimana dengan soal yang ini? Aku tidak mengerti cara menjawabnya," Levi menunjuk ke salah satu model soal yang ada di kertas itu.

"Ah, mudah saja. Kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan metode eliminasi dan substitusi,"

"Apa itu eliminasi? subtitusi?"

"Sepertinya kau tidur saat dijelaskan Pak Erwin, ya? haha," ledek Hanji yang membuat Levi mulai terlihat kesal akan kehadirannya, "ah, maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

"Tidak apa-apa, cepat jelaskan padaku istilah-istilah aneh itu, Mata Empat."

"Oke, begini, akan kujelaskan satu-persatu. Metode eliminasi adalah metode dengan menghilangkan salah satu variabel yang ada. Sedangkan metode substitusi adalah metode dengan cara memasukkan salah satu persamaan ke dalam persamaan yang lain. Apa kau ingat?"

"Maksudnya?" Levi menatap Hanji dengan raut wajah yang datar.

Hanji mulai mengambil buku catatannya dan bolpoinnya, lalu mulai menulis sesuatu,

 _8x + 3y = 48_

 _3x + y = 17_

"Begini, kita harus tentukan mana variabel yang ingin kita cari nilainya terlebih dahulu, 'x' atau 'y'?" tanya Hanji seraya memainkan ujung bolpoinnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari nilai 'x' nya terlebih dulu?" usul Levi dengan cepat.

"Nah, berarti kalau kita mau mencari nilai dari x, mana variabel yang mesti dihilangkan?"

"Hm, 'x'?" jawab Levi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Salah. Kalau kau mau mencari nilai dari x, maka variabel yang dihilangkan adalah 'y',"

"Lalu, bagaimana cara menghilangkan variabel 'y' itu?"

Hanji kembali mengambil buku catatannya, dan menulis 'kelanjutan' dari penjelasannya,

 _8x + 3y = 48 |X1 -_ _8x + 3y = 48_

 _3x + y = 17 |X3 - 9x + 3y = 51 -_

 _-x = -3_

 _x = 3_

"Karena kita ingin menghilangkan variabel 'y', maka kita harus menyamakannya terlebih dahulu. Dengan cara, kalikan persamaan pertama dengan 1 dan persamaan kedua dengan 3 agar nilai y bisa dihilangkan,"

"Oiya, bagaimana cara kita tahu kalau kedua persamaan itu mesti ditambah atau dikurang?"

Levi mulai antusias mengikuti 'diskusi' ini bersama Hanji, tak peduli betapa riuhnya suasana kelas, itu tidak akan menganggu keseriusan mereka berdua.

"Mudah saja, lihat apakah kedua persamaan itu sama-sama positif atau negatif, atau keduanya berbeda. Kalau nilainya beda tinggal tambah, kalau sama tinggal kurang," Hanji menjelaskan bak seorang guru, atau tepatnya bisa kita sebut _tutor sebaya._

"Wah, aku baru tau. Aku biasanya suka bingung di bagian itu," Levi seperti menemukan cahaya ditengah kegelapan, cahaya yang membawanya lepas dari belenggu kebodohan.

* * *

"Oi, Hanji," perempuan berambut oranye itu memanggil, "ini sudah istirahat, tahu!"

"Ah, Petra! maaf aku lupa," begitu asyiknya belajar bersama _sang pangerannya itu_ membuatnya lupa waktu.

"Levi, kita lanjutkan nanti sepulang sekolah, ya,"

"Oke," jawab Levi singkat, yang matanya masih tertuju dengan kertas soal itu.

Petra menarik tangan Hanji dan membawanya ke tempat mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat, apalagi kalau bukan taman sekolah.

"Bagaimana tadi?"

"Menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Petra."

 **(to be continued) *play Roundabout - Yes***

* * *

 **a/n** : AH, YAPPARI. Akhirnya sebelum 'berperang' (UNBK SMP 2019), saia bisa meninggalkan jejak di situs ini huehehehe

Oiya, tengkyu sangad untuk **petalflakes, florianon,** dan teman-teman di grup LEVIHAN.

udah, gitu aja, gatau mau ngomong apa lagi :v

Mohon maaf jika chapter ini membuat kepala readers semua pusing. Saia aja yang nulis aja pusing, apalagi kelen yang baca! /emosi

Suara hati readers be like, " _thor, gue kesini mau baca fanfic, mau ngayal bentar, ngapa gue tetep ketemu pelajaran?!"_

Mohon, jangan serang saya /kabur _AWKAWOAWOAWK_

 **mind to RnR?**


End file.
